1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to applicators for applying a fluid, and more particularly to a hair coloring applicator for coloring a user's hair.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes many devices for applying a hair coloring agent to a user's hair. In common practice, the coloring agent is mixed with a hydrogen peroxide containing compound, applied to a comb, and combed into the user's hair. Other devices include mixing chambers with injector elements for injecting the mixture into the user's hair, or onto a comb. Most of the prior art devices commonly used in the industry cannot be used by the user to apply the agent to his or her own hair, but require the assistance of a professional.
Other specialty devices have also been developed to assist a user in applying the agent to his or her own hair. However, these devices are often complicated, battery powered devices that are difficult to use. Rijskamp, U.S. 2005/0092340, teaches a battery powered device for applying a hair dye to a user's hair. The device includes a base part, an applicator which is connected to an additive reservoir, and has at least one outlet opening for applying additive to the hair during operation. The applicator includes a hair parting element for parting the hair during operation. The hair parting element has a substantially wedge-shaped cross-section with a tip extending practically in the operating direction. The outlet opening is positioned behind the tip, as viewed in the operating direction.
The Rijskamp patent application is generally similar in both structure and function to the present application; however, there are important differences between the two devices. The Rijskamp device includes a wedge-shaped hair parting element, rather than the comb elements used for grasping the hair in the present invention. There is also a difference in the structure of the elements that trail the injection conduit, with the present applicator utilizing a brush structure rather than the prongs used in the Rijskamp device. Furthermore, the Rijskamp device includes an internal reservoir for containing the hair coloring solution, and an electric motor for dispensing the hair coloring solution. Not only does this require the device to be filled and periodically emptied and cleaned, it also requires a motor for dispensing the solution, and batteries to power the motor. The present invention requires none of these elements, but utilizes the container of the cleaning solution both for storage of the solution and for powering the dispensing of the solution.
Kajgana, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,230, teaches a tint brush with a color distributor, the brush being adapted to be screwed onto a connection pipe with a main tinter body. A free flow of hair dye mixture from the container is enabled by squeezing the container or by using a pump provided in the container in an alternative embodiment. A collector area defined in the main tinter body collects dye mixture wherefrom the dye mixture is distributed with the aid of a flow regulator and a plurality of radial exit bores which define, on their ends, funnel-like or shaped openings that open in tangent with a set of bristles connected to the tinter body. The flow regulator is suitably grooved so that the rate of dye mixture flowing through the main tinter body can be regulated from a minimum to a maximum amount by turning the flow regulator by 90 degrees.
Laporte, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,518, teaches another device for applying dye to a user's hair. Similar to the Rijskamp device, the Laporte device includes a reservoir and a dispensing head, equipped with at least one row of application teeth, this head being connected to the reservoir by at least one channel for conveying the product to the base of the teeth. The head comprises at least one row of retention teeth extending along each row of application teeth and located at a distance from the latter, these teeth being shorter than the teeth; the space between one row of application teeth and an adjacent row of retention teeth, and the spaces between the teeth in these two rows, are such that they permit the product to be retained in them so that said space located between one row of application teeth and an adjacent row of retention teeth forms an intermediate product reservoir capable of receiving and temporarily retaining this product. Similar devices are shown in Sofer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,177, Sofer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,546, and Dhaliwal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,865.
Various devices that inject dye adjacent a brush-type element are shown in Harlan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,835, Mehringer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,627, Capristo, U.S. 2005/0211261, and Capristo, U.S. 2004/0221864. Other patents of interest include Ng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,936, Chu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,513, Seen, U.S. D401,380, Pannozzo, et al., U.S. D442,331, and Seiichi, et al., JP9308519. All of the above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various methods and devices for dispensing a hair coloring solution. However, the prior art does not teach the particular combination of elements and features used in the present invention, particularly the combination of comb elements for grasping the user's hair, injector prongs and solution application ducts for injecting the hair coloring solution, and brush elements for brushing the hair coloring solution through the user's hair. Furthermore, the prior art does not teach utilizing the container of the coloring solution for dispensing the coloring solution into the user's hair. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.